


Origin of June

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Based on a conversation with @regevemurphy about how June Stahl became the way she is.
Comments: 3





	Origin of June

Origins of June

Love,  
though elusive,  
reluctantly cradled her  
in it's arms.  
In random moments when it  
didn't require distributing  
ample amounts of affection.

And she was content,  
downright grateful.  
Savoring those moments.  
Even when,  
over time,  
they became more infrequent.  
The embraces increasingly   
shallow and curt.

One day,  
Love cut it down  
to a level she found   
she could no longer live with.  
In what would be Love's   
last embrace, Stahl stabbed  
Love. Three angled punctures  
severing the warm flesh effectively.  
Love crumpled in shock at her  
stiletto heels.  
She stared at it,  
the way a child looks  
at a snow globe.  
In utter fascination.


End file.
